CL
Perfil *'Nombre:' 씨엘 / CL *'Nombre real: '이채린 / Lee Chae Rin * Nombre en chino: '李彩麟 / Li Cai Lin *'Nombre americano: 'Chae Lee, Faith Lee *'Apodos: Baddest Female, Pig-Rabbit, Babe-Rin, Lion, CL-roo. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, DJ, Compositora y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 162cm *'Peso: '''58kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Signo zodiacal: Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Familia: '''Padres y Hermana Menor. *'Agencia:' - Biografía CL nació en Seúl (Corea del Sur), pero pasó gran parte de su juventud en diferentes países a causa de la ocupación de su padre como profesor de física, tales como Japón, Francia o Estados Unidos. Cuando era adolescente, su familia tomó la residencia permanente de nuevo en Corea del Sur, donde influenciada por su padre decidió convertirse en cantante y audicionar para '''YG Entertainment'. Después de ver su potencial fue aceptada en 2006. Durante su formación colaboró en la canción Intro (Hot Issue) de BIGBANG, y más tarde ese año tuvo su debut en el escenario por primera vez en 'Seoul Broadcasting System' Premios de la Música junto a sus compañeros de sello en YG Entertainment. Es en 2008 cuando realizó su primera aparición con Uhm Jung Hwa con la canción DJ, después le seguiría la canción "What" de YMGA (ya como parte de la YG Family). CL estaba programada para debutar como solista, pero eventualmente se convirtió en la líder de 2NE1. Dramas *Style (SBS, 2009) cameo Películas *Mile 22 (2018) Temas para Películas *''No Better Feelin''' tema para My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) Programas de TV *Livin' the Double Life (tvN, 2017) *MIXNINE (jTBC, 2017) *The Late Late Show with James Corden (CBS, 2016) (Estados Unidos) *Guerrilla Date junto a 2NE1 (KBS, 2013) *Beatles Code junto a 2NE1 (Mnet, 2013) *SBS Incarnation junto a Dara (SBS, 2013) *Running Man (ep. 156) junto a 2NE1 ''(SBS, 2013) *Enemy of Broadcastings (Mnet, 2013) *Super Match (SBS, 2013) *Shabekuri 007 ''junto a 2NE1 (NNN, 2012) (Japón) *Project Runway Korea S3 (OnStyle, 2011) *2NE1TV Season 3 Live: Worldwide (Mnet, 2011) *2NE1TV Season 2 (Mnet, 2010) *2NE1TV (Mnet, 2009) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'EE.UU' 'Single' 'Single Digital' Videos Musicales *'2016:' MOBB - Full House Colaboraciones *'2019:' PKCZ® ft. CL & Afrojack - CUT IT UP *'2018: '''Black Eyed Peas - DOPENESS (Ft. CL) *'2017: Lil Yatchy - Surrender (Feat. CL and Shaiana) *'''2016: Will.i.am - SUPERDOPE (Feat. CL ) *'2015:' Iggy Azalea (feat. CL) - Calling / I Found U *'2015:' PSY - Daddy *'2015:' Diplo x CL x RiFF RAFF x OG Maco - Doctor Pepper *'2014:' Skrillex (feat. G-Dragon, CL& Diplo) - Dirty Vibe *'2014:' Taeyang (feat. CL) - Love You To Death *'2014:' Taeyang (feat. CL) - Body *'2013:' Lee Hyo Ri (feat. CL) - Bad Girls (SBS, Gayo Daejun) *'2013:' Icona Pop (feat. CL) - I Love It (Mnet Asian Music Awards) *'2013:' Lee Seung Hwan (feat. CL) - DISCO (SBS, Super Match) *'2013:' G-Dragon (feat. CL) - R.O.D (SBS, Inkigayo) *'2013:' Lee Hi (feat. CL) - Rose (SBS, Inkigayo) *'2012:' Sung Si Kyung (feat. CL) - Because I Love You (SBS, Gayo Daejun) *'2011:' Black Eyed Peas (feat. CL) - Where Is The Love (Mnet Asian Music Awards) *'2009:' Sandara Park (feat. CL) - Kiss *'2009:' G-Dragon (feat. CL & Teddy Park) - The Leaders *'2008:' YMGA (feat. YG Family) - What *'2008:' Uhm Jung Hwa (feat. CL) - DJ *'2007:' G-Dragon (feat. CL) - Hot Issue Tour *'Hello Bitches Tour 2016' **29 Octubre - New York, EEUU - Hammerstein Ballroom **31 Octubre - Seatlle, EEUU - Showbox Sodo **01 Noviembre - Vancouver, Canada - Vogue Theatre **03 Noviembre - San Francisco, EEUU - Warlfied Theater **04 Noviembre - Los Ángeles, EEUU - Microsoft Theater **06 Noviembre - Dallas, EEUU - Bomb Factory **08 Noviembre - Atlanta, EEUU - Center Stage **10 Noviembre - Chicago, EEUU - Chicago Theater **14 Noviembre - Toronto, Canada - Sound Academy Anuncios *'2017:' Adidas (HEREFORCREATE) *'2016:' Maybelline *'2014:' Adidas (#allinfordance) *'2012: '''Adidas (all original represent) *'2012: Cass Light con Lee Dong Wook *'2011: '''Nikon ''con 2NE1 *'2009: '''LG Lollipop ''con 2NE1 y Big Bang '''Premios Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop: '2NE1 (2009-2016) **'Posición: '''Líder, Rapera, Bailarina y Vocalista. *'Debut:' 2009, SBS Gayo Daejun ''(Diciembre 29/2007) con la YG Family. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Lengua materna) / Japonés (Fluido) / Ingles (Fluido) / Francés (Fluido). *'Hobbies': Escuchar música, coser, coleccionar accesorios e ir de compras. *'Fanclub:' BlackJacks / Gizibe. *Fue trainee de JYP Entertaiment. *Ella estuvo envuelta en un escándalo. El día 2 de Septiembre del 2011 en Japón, debido al llamativo poleron que traía un lenguaje ofensivo según las fanáticas, estas no dejaron de comentar y convertirlo en una gran polémica. *Cuando estaba en Japón, ella y el resto de las miembros de 2NE1, conocieron a la cantante Kyary Pamyu Pamyu con quién se sacaron una foto. *Es considerada una de las mejores raperas junto a Yubin de Wonder Girls, Amber de F(x), y Miryo de Brown Eyed Girls. *Dara contó en un programa, que CL le salvo la vida, en un terremoto de 9.0 grados en Japón. Chae Rin subió hasta el piso dónde Dara se encontraba, para buscarla. CL dijo: “Yo pensé que si íbamos a morir, prefería que fuera juntas, así que por eso fui a encontrar a Sandara”. *Compuso y escribió cinco canciones para el nuevo disco de 2NE1 “Crush” incluyendo la versión coreana de "'Scream'". *Es la musa del famoso diseñador de modas ''Jeremy Scott. *Park John Park dijo que su barbilla es realmente hermosa. Esto lo contó el en un programa de televisión, en el cual se reunió con CL en los premios del '20 's Choice' y fue capaz de confesar lo mucho que le gustaba. *El 27 de marzo camino por la Pista en el desfile de moda 'DKMY'!, en honor a 25º Aniversario en su colección de Primavera 2014 celebrado en W Seoul Wallkerhill Vista Hall en Gwangjingu, Seùl. * Se caracteriza por su fuerza en el escenario y por parecer una chica muy dura, aunque gracias a 2NE1 TV ella pudo ser presentada como en realidad es. * En los MAMA AWARDS 2011 CL canto con Will.i.am y Apl.de.ap de Black Eyed Peas "Where is the love". * Suele usar lentes o mirar a otros lados en sus fotos o vídeos por su estrabismo en los ojos. * En una entrevista de radio, ChaeRin declaró que solía usar uniforme de niño en la escuela, ya que no tenían pantalones para niñas. * Su sueño es convertirse en una Rapera Americana como Lil Kim. * Ella es la traductora de los bailarines extranjeros entre los bailarines locales. * CL fue criada como Católica-Romana. * Ella escribió su parte del rap de la canción de G-Dragon “The Leaders”. * Parodió la canción de Carly Rae junto a Justin Bieber y Ariana Grande. * Le gusta leer, tomarse selcas, dibujar libros. * Admitió que espera tener una reunión futura con 2NE1, y que siempre estará preparada para bailar FIRE con ellas. *La canción MTBD del álbum CRUSH de 2NE1 interpretada por CL se puede escuchar en el desfile de calzados del episodio número 5 de la Serie Estadounidense "Lucifer" *El vídeo musical "''Hello Bitches" ''está calificado como +18. *En la transmisión del 21 de diciembre de 'Livin' the Double Life ', CL dio a conocer una nueva pista titulada "I'll Be There". Como dice el título, la canción retrata la promesa de CL de estar allí para sus fanáticos en espera. Ella explicó además: "Esta canción son mis sentimientos en este momento. Creo que expresa las cosas que estoy sintiendo. Como dice el título, espérenme. Estaré allí". *En la emisión del 28 de diciembre de 2017 de Living The Double Life, CL reveló que todas las ex-integrantes de 2NE1 tuvieron que hacer dieta debido a Dara, explicó: "¿Cómo se suponía que estuviéramos al lado de alguien de 39kg? No pudimos evitarlo, nos veíamos muy grandes al lado de Dara". *El día de año nuevo de 2018, CL compartió un adelanto de un video musical inédito. En Instagram, CL escribió que el año pasado para esta fecha, se prometió a sí misma que lanzaría nueva música en 2017. Como un regalo para sus fanáticos, ella compartió un adelanto de un vídeo musical inédito que filmó hace más de un año. CL agregó que decidió lanzar el vídeo teaser a pesar de que podría meterse en problemas por ello. *El 8 de noviembre del 2019 se informó que decidió no renovar su contrato con su compañía por 10 años, YG , terminando así su ciclo en la compañía, YG lanzó un comunicado oficial explicando: "Hola. Este es YG Entertainment. Respetando las opiniones mutuas, llegamos a un acuerdo con CL para finalizar su contrato exclusivo. Expresamos nuestra profunda gratitud a los fans que se han presentado para CL, quien ha brillado con sus actividades como artista de YG. En YG, CL debutó con 2NE1 en 2009, y mientras promocionaba como líder y rapera, lideró tendencias en varias áreas, incluida la música y la moda. También dejó una marca importante en la historia del K-pop cuando se convirtió en la primera artista solista coreana en aparecer en el Billboard Hot 100 el 12 de octubre de 2016. Pedimos mucho interés y apoyo para las nuevas actividades de CL, y YG también la animará con una confianza y afecto inmutables. Gracias." Enlaces *Página Web *Instagram *Facebook * Twitter * Weibo * YouTube Galería CL 00.jpg CL-01.jpg Cl queen.jpg CL02.jpg CL03.png ‎Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:CL - The Baddest Female|The Baddest Female Archivo:CL - HELLO BITCHES (Dance perfomance video)|Hello Bitches CL - +DONE161201+| +DONE161201+ CL - +처음으로170205+| +REWIND170205+ CL - +PARADOX171115+ (Official Video)| +PARADOX171115+ CL - +I QUIT180327+ (Official Video)| +I QUIT180327+ CL - +ONE AND ONLY180228+ (Official Video)| +ONE AND ONLY180228+ CL - +THNX190519+ (Official Video)| +THNX190519+ 'Internacional' Archivo:Diplo x CL x RiFF RAFF x OG Maco - Doctor Pepper|Doctor Pepper Archivo:CL - LIFTED|Lifted Categoría:SuneV Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KSolista2013 Categoría:INGSolista2015